These active implantable medical devices comprise a case generally designated as a "generator" or "pulse generator" connected electrically and mechanically to a probe (also called a lead or electrode, depending on its functionality), which connection is made by the surgeon at the time of implantation.
To this end, one can refer to the European and French standard NF EN 50077 entitled "Connector with low profile for implantable cardiac pacemakers," which defines a normalised connection system called "IS-1" for the interchangability of probes and pulse generators produced by different manufacturers. However, as noted, the invention is not limited to the particular case of connection systems according to this standard, nor is it limited to connection systems for cardiac pacemakers.
Up until now, the connection between the connector of the probe and the connector of the generator was realised by one or more screws, manipulated by the surgeon by means of an ad-hoc tool (a screwdriver supplied with a torque limitation) at implantation. This connection by screws presents, however, several disadvantages. In the first place, besides requiring a specific tool for its use (which must be supplied), this technique imposes the presence of tight seals which allow for the passage of this tool (to avoid that, after implantation, the connection output does not come in contact with organic fluids). This requirement of tightness at the location where the tool penetrates the seal to turn the screw implies an additional cost and an increase of the size of the generator at the location of the connector.
In addition, this connection system is not free from the forgetfulness of the surgeon in tightening the screw, an insufficient tightening of the screw, or an over-tightening of the screw and damaging the device (e.g., stripping the threads).